


fem in a black leather jacket

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Trans Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor breaks his personal record at the Cup of China, and his coach, Yuuri, congratulates him at the kiss and cry.





	fem in a black leather jacket

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song "fem in a black leather jacket" by pansy division. written for yuri on ice music week, for the 90s day. 
> 
> writing a role reversal au was interesting, and i love trans!viktor enough for him to be a thing here
> 
> enjoy!

There is something utterly beautiful about Yuuri's student. He thinks he's in love with him, he's always been checking on his skating after he retired. He's got solid jumps and at twenty three holds two Worlds gold medals.

Yuuri holds his breath as Viktor skates; there's only twenty seocnds left of his free skate. He moves, his blue eyes gleaming and his tight ponytail flying along with his body. His costume is tight-fitting and not really masculine, gems encrusted in his side and a navy blue skirt.

He looks as good in that skirt it makes Yuuri's heart flutter. When he does his last jump, a quad loop — Yuuri's signature move when he was still skating — the entire venue explodes in cheers. He's shaking with exhaustion by when he finishes, tears escaping his eyes.

Viktor skates towards Yuuri and quickly puts guards on before hugging his coach tight. He can smell the sweat in his face and he's breathing hard against his neck, but the moment is perfect in his eyes.

They go to the kiss and cry, and he can't help but think about the first part of the place's nickname. He puts Viktor's jacket around his narrow shoulders and smiles at him warmly.

"Viktor Nikiforov has broken his personal record by five points!" the commentator exclaims, and Yuuri slings his arms around Viktor's shoulders as he sobs.

"You did so well, Viktor, oh my god," he tells him between breaths, and Viktor grins at him as if he's the best thing he's ever seen. His vision is blurry, and he can't help but cry because oh my God Viktor did that under his coaching.

Their lips are a few inches away, their noses almost bumping and their breaths mixing together; Yuuri doesn't stop himself from cutting the distance.

Viktor gasps against his lips and closes his eyes tight, a smile forming on his mouth as Yuuri kisses him. He moves his lips, relishes on how soft Viktor's are. When he pulls away, Viktor's aquamarine eyes shine brighter than the stars, and Yuuri is lovestruck.

"I love you," Viktor whispers, only loud enough for Yuuri to hear. He hugs him tighter, envelops him in his arms and knows he loves him more than he'd ever love anyone before.

When they're back at their hotel room, Viktor takes out his leather jacket and his costume and lays there, only his panties on. Straight scars on his chest, his shoulders still as narrow as when he was a teen. Yuuri has seen him as he started transitioning, and his changes have been so impressive.

"We're dating now, right?" Viktor is a little too bold, but Yuuri can't help but smile. He loves how much his life has changed since Viktor appeared on his doorstep in Hasetsu, asking— no, _begging_ him to coach him. It's been five months since then, and he can finally do _something_.

He gets closer to Viktor, touches his sides, his hips; they're a little wide, and he wants to kiss every side of Viktor. "Of course," he nods. "Are you going to shower?"

"Mhm," Viktor nods, and he kisses him again. When he pulls away, he turns and around, grabs a towel and locks the door for the bathroom.

Yuuri hears the water run and smiles— he's so lucky this happened. He knows Viktor looks up to him, he's his idol, but they've learned about each other more than they could with the interviews spread across the Internet. Viktor seemed a confident man, a sex icon of sorts because of his persona. He couldn't be further away from the truth, really.

When Viktor comes back, he's already drying himself up. He puts boxers on and his jacket hung around his shoulders. "Do you like how I look in my free skate outfit?"

"I've never liked any skating costume more," Yuuri says, speaking the truth. He's safe around Viktor, he can speak his mind if he wants to. The thought makes him feel light.

"Aw! Yuuri!" he exclaims, "That's precious!"

Yuuri kisses him again, and he believes he can grow used to dating the twenty three-year-old of the leather jackets and skirts. His heart thumps against his chest, and when they separate, they smile at each other for a few long moments.


End file.
